


Who's Who?

by Kerriathechosen1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Characters Watching Frozen (Disney Movies), Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I need to write stories without angst so this is a first attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerriathechosen1/pseuds/Kerriathechosen1
Summary: “If one of us were to be Elsa and one of us were Anna, who would it be?”The sides lounge in the living room together and think about Frozen. Roman gets flustered.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Who's Who?

Thomas may have watched  _ Frozen  _ with all of his sides on camera, but that didn’t mean they didn’t watch the movie several times on their own. In fact, some of them (coughROMANcough) practically had the whole script memorized. It was one of their favorite movies of the winter season, even to Logan, who complained about the “logical inconsistencies.”

All six sides lounged in the living room discussing the film’s plot and characters, theorizing over what questions were left unanswered and arguing over which characters were the best-written.

Patton was the one to bring up the topic of ‘Who’s Who.’ “If one of us were to be Elsa and one of us were Anna, who would it be?” His eyes scanned the living room. Roman and Remus were wrestling over the popcorn on the couch, with poor Janus squished between them. Virgil sat on the arm of the couch nearest Roman, Patton sat on the floor in a pile of pillows and blankets, and Logan sat on the armchair. They were all clad in their onesies; Janus and Remus wore snake and kraken-themed onesies, to no one’s surprise. (The most surprising turn of events was the challenge it took to get Remus to wear anything at all.)

“Well, Logan would be Elsa because he shuts out all emotions and hides alone in his room all day. Patton would be Anna because he’s the optimistic family-centric ball of fluff,” Roman explained. Patton beamed. Logan rolled his eyes.

“I do not ‘hide in my room’ all day. I actually do very important work,” he argued. “Besides, Elsa remains in her room to  _ control  _ her emotions; I, on the other hand, do not  _ possess  _ them.”

“You do too have emotions!” Patton cried. Logan raised an eyebrow, and Patton’s eyebrows furrowed. “You do!”

Janus shook his head as a small smirk spread across his face. His eyes fell on Virgil, who immediately tensed up. “No, I believe Elsa would be Virgil. She certainly suffers from some sort of anxiety and closes herself off because of it.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and grumbled, “No,  _ you’d  _ be Elsa because of the gloves. Not that you would ever  _ Let Them Go. _ ”

Patton and Roman cheered at the pun, drawing a small smile from beneath the purple hoodie.

“You are all forgetting one crucial detail.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “Obviously the most likely candidates for Anna and Elsa would be the twins. They are the most closely related.”

Virgil snorted. “Easy. Remus is annoying like Anna, and he has the gray stripe in his hair.”

“Oooh, the stripe is a good point, kiddo.” Patton nodded.

“He  _ is  _ very annoying,” Roman agreed.

Remus laughed. “No no no no, I’m  _ Elsa _ . I’m the problematic sibling everyone calls a monster. Anna is the annoying, naive, love-chasing buffoon.”

Patton frowned at the self-deprecation, and looked like he was going to argue against it, but a chorus of agreements around the room interrupted him.

“Aw, but I wanted to sing  _ Let It Go _ …” Roman grumbled. “At least I get  _ For The First Time In Forever _ and  _ Love Is An Open _ \--“ Just then, a realization struck him. “Wait! Who would be Hans?”

“Deceit,” Virgil replied without hesitation.

“J anus!”

“Yes, Deceit is the most logical choice.”

Janus smirked. “But if that’s the case, and  _ I’m  _ Hans, then that means poor little Roman is fawning over me for the entirety of the movie.” He looked suggestively over at the prince, whose cheeks were already starting to show color.

“You know what, I’m done with this game!” Roman shrieked, jumping to his feet and storming away from Janus. The popcorn bowl fell over and poured all over his lap, and Remus started grabbing pieces from around Janus’s crotch area, to which Janus responded by slapping his hand away.

“I wanna be Olaf!” Patton exclaimed, ignoring Roman’s resulting face-palm.

“All right, you can be Olaf.”

“But who are Kristoff and Sven?” Virgil asked. He pulled down his hoodie and looked thoughtfully around the room. “Roman’s Anna, Remus is Elsa, Patton’s Olaf, Janus is Hans…”

“That leaves Virgil and Logan.”

“Hmm. Well, Kristoff  _ is  _ sort of sheltered like Virgil, but most of his problems are centered around him not understanding humans compared to reindeer and reining in Anna -- forgive the pun -- when her passion overrides her logic. Thus, I would have to cast  _ Logan  _ as Kristoff,” Janus stated.

“So I’m the reindeer?” Virgil sighed. He didn’t feel as annoyed with the casting as he thought he might be. “At least I’m stuck with Logan and not the rest of you.”

“But Virgil, you wouldn’t want warm hugs?” Patton smiled, extending his arms out. Virgil looked away, stretching out his sleeves as if it would help him sink further into his onesie.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!” Remus exclaimed as he hopped to his feet. He leaned forward and back, switching back and forth from standing on his heels and standing on his toes. “If Logan’s  _ Kristoff  _ and Roman’s  _ Anna… _ ”

Virgil smirked at Roman. “Looks like you two are a match.”

Roman’s face couldn’t have gotten any redder. He sputtered for a good ten seconds and then sunk out. Remus fell to the floor laughing, while Logan merely shrugged and accepted his fate.

“Reindeer  _ are  _ better than people.”


End file.
